


Storm

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Pack Seasons [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pack Family, Pack Mom Lydia, Romance, Second Pack Mom Stiles, Sleepy Cuddles, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter in the mysterious town of Beacon Hills. And according to the weather woman, Blizzard Cathrine was here to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Note  | Day 5 of 31

Running behind I know, sorry!

* * *

Isaac let out a puff of air as he stared out of the window from the second story up. He had a really nice view of the park from here. He smiled slightly, it was the park he would go to if his father was in rare-form. Which had been a lot. 

He swallowed slightly and grinned as he watched the snowflakes fall.

"You going to stand by the window all day Isa?"

Isaac rolled his eyes and turned to face the blue eyed boy. He'd always loved blue eyes - maybe it was because he had blue eyes. Mental shrug. Who knew. But one thing Isaac did know . . . Jackson Whittemore had the best blue eyes. That he knew for a fact. From far away, though they were entirely mouth watering, jello-y knee inducing, heart stuttering, blood pressure sky-rocketing up closer. That, Isaac knew  _personally_. "Maybe." 

"Really?"

The right side of Isaac's lips hitched upward. "It's pretty out Jax." His voice was breathy soft. "He'd never let me watch the snow." A soft pout marred his lips.

"Fine," Jackson replied as he stood from the bed. He moved towards the window where Isaac stood and pulled on the curtain. It gave, the hoops int he material slid against the silver part at the top of the window. Jackson smiled at the light visible from the floor to wall ceiling that was now visible. "This way you can watch and I can hold you." He chuckled at the blush forming on Isaac's cheeks. "Will you come to bed now?"

Isaac nodded and let Jackson lead him back to the warm comfy confinements of their bed. He giggled softly and crawled  under the sheets that Jackson was holding up. He twisted around until he was facing the large window. A contented sigh covered his lips as he stared at the softly falling snow. "love you."

"Love you more." Jackson mumbled softly. His left arm had weaseled under Isaac to wrapped around his body - covering his collarbone. His right arm wrapped around the blonde's waist - pulling him tighter against his chest. he growled softly, contentedly, as he nuzzled against Isaac's neck.

Isaac giggled. He had yet to get tired of the jock telling him that.

"Sleep some more." Jackson mumbled quietly.

. . .

Isaac frowned as a tingle shivered up his spine. Was it cold? Being a werewolf gave him perks. It took much longer for the cold to truly set in. So why was he cold. With a small wuffle, Isaac opened his eyes. 

Darkness.

His heart constricted. It stuttered a few times before returning to normal. He smiled sweetly as he felt Jackson nuzzle against him. Isaac's eyes flashed golden for a few moments. The lights from down stairs wafting up and giving a soft glow at Jackson's doorway. He shifted, pulling away from his mate and sitting up.

Jackson grumbled and grabbed the pillow that Isaac had been using. He snuffled slightly and nuzzled exactly where Isaac's head had been. A slight smile curved his lips, and a sigh fell from his lips.

Isaac chuckled quietly - as not to wake him - before shuffling towards the bathroom. He hummed quietly to himself as he walked out of Jackson's room and towards the door a little ways down. His cheeks puffed out cutely as he flicked the light on and closed the door. His thumbs tucked into his black boxers.

Darkness.

Isaac froze. His ears tweaked at the small audible click as the lights went out, and the heater turned off. He swallowed softly and blinked. The chill that had lingered in the air grew stagnant. His breathing shallowed out.

Dark and cold.

Isaac's heart stuttered hard in his chest. A tremble covered his shoulders. Adam's apple bobbing continuously. Pulse raising, climbing to new heights with each second that passes. His ears - wolf ears - strained to hear any sound. Why couldn't he hear? He was a supernatural creature, he should be able to hear. His shoulders bunched up around his neck as a numbness seemed to set in. All of his senses were cut off. All but one. Emotion. He was being choked by his own emotion. Fear.

Darkness. Cold darkness.

The wind whistled as it curled around the corners of the house. But everything sounded muffled, as if a cotton ball had been shoved into his ears. The cold seemed to slither in from every direction as it wrapped around him in an icy embrace.

The Freezer.

                       "You asked for this  _boy_."

Isaac froze. His breathing was pulled from his lungs, chest tightening from the lack of oxygen flow.  He swallowed hard. His eyes flickered to the supernatural golden. He still couldn't see. A hazy fog had cluttered his vision and refused to move no matter how hard he rubbed his eyes. Squeezing his eyes shut didn't help either.

                      "Stupid! How many times have I told you?"

Isaac whimpered quietly before biting on his lower lip - drawing blood as he tried to keep quiet, fangs protruding from behind his supple lips. With shaky hands, he reached up and covered his ears with his hands, trying to block the noise.

                      "You can't hide from be  _boy!"_

A shiver curled up his spine. " _No!"_  Isaac hissed out. This wasn't supposed to happen. "This isn't supposed to happen!" Another whimper fell from his lips. His eyes screwed shut as tears pushed towards the front of his eyes. His knees quivered as he pushed back, the heel of his feet catching on the short barrier that separated the tiled shower from the rest of the tile. 

                     "Get in the freezer  _boy!"_

Isaac shook his head and continued to back away from the invisible shadow in front of him.  He jumped as his back touched the back of the tiled shower wall. Isaac pushed against it, trying to wedge himself between the pieces of tile. His head shook back and forth.  _Not real. It's not real._ He whimpered quietly and let the top half of his body rub against the tile as his knees gave out.

                     "Don't make me tell you twice _boy_!"

Isaac cried softly, the tears that had swam on the verge of falling, began to spill over and trek down his flushed cheeks. His eyes flashed between tormented blue and turbulent gold. He trembled while his hands covered his ears.

                     "Get in the freezer boy!"

Isaac shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no." He continued to repeated over and over under his breath. He whimper fell from his lips. Tears fell faster.

.

Jackson shot up. Eyes wide, oceanic blue shining in the darkness. His heart stuttered defiantly in his chest. Something was wrong with Isaac. His head jerked to the side - a crack resounding in the quiet room. Too quiet. Jackson felt the place beside him. 

Cold.

His brows furrowed. Isaac hadn't been there for a while if the sheets were cold.

Too cold.

Jackson turns back to the right.  _What time is it?_ His brows furrowed.  _Clocks out?_ He reaches over and taps.  _It's cold cause the electricity is out._ His ears tweaked the weather had knocked the lights out. But where was Isaac. Jackson pushed the covers back and stood from the bed. Where was Isaac? His heart stopped cold in his chest as he heard the first whimper.

_Isaac?_

Jackson's ears tweaked as he listened to the whisper like sounds compared to the storm raging outside.  _Bathroom?_ Jackson moved towards the area and touched the knob. Quietly, he turned the knob. Jackson's eyes flashed oceanic blue as he searched for the curly blonde. His heart constricted, tightening cruelly at the broken sight.

Isaac had his knees pulled up to his chest with the forehead pressed tightly against the top of his knees. Tears fell down his eyes - the scent unmistakable. Sobs and whimpers tumbled out of his parted lips. Isaac's entire body shaking uncontrollably.

"Isaac?" Jackson whispered softly.

Isaac used his feet to push back against the tile. "Not the freezer." He whispered on repeat in between each sob and whimper. "Not the freezer."  He shook, hugging himself tighter - trying to make himself as small as possible. "Not the freezer."

Jackson dropped to his knees before his mate. "Isaac?" He placed his hands onto Isaac's arms - from their positions wrapped tightly around his legs. "Baby?"

Isaac jerked up, eyes flashing and wild. A whimper fell from his lips. "J - Jax?"

"Baby." Jackson whispered as he manhandled the other into his arms. He pushed Isaac's face against his neck and cooed. He sat - legs wide with Isaac cradled in between them - with his arms wrapped around the blonde while rocking back and forth. "Shh," he whispered against Isaac's ear. "i'm right here baby."

Isaac cried silently, his arms curling around Jackson's back - hands squeezing the material of the other's shirt. "Don't let him put me in the freezer."

"Never," Jackson whispered fiercely. "Never." Jackson placed a soft kiss on Isaac's forehead and continued to hold him.

It was a long while before the blonde was able to calm down enough to explain what had happened. How the hallucinations had taken over once the power went out. How vivid they were. Jackson held Isaac through the entire conversation, whispering sweet nothing and murmurs of comfort. It was a while later before they made it back to Jackson's bed. Isaac curled in on himself with Jackson wrapped around him completely, blanketing him in a soothing warmth offered only by one's mate.

. . .

Lydia cooed softly and gave Isaac a kiss on the forehead. "Don't fret, Momma and Daddy are here now." She smiled sweetly and pulled the vulnerable blonde tighter into her embrace. Smiling proudly as Derek wrapped them both into a warm hug - nuzzling the curly blonde. Letting the alpha scent wrap around the younger wolf.

"Yeah baby," Stiles cooed as he nestled his way into the group hug. He placed a kiss on the opposite - from Lydia - side of Isaac's forehead.

Derek, Peter, and Jackson stepped quietly out of the kitchen and headed towards the living room to sit on the couch. A movie - already picked out by the  _girls_ \- and popcorn sitting on the glass coffee table. They took their seats on the couch and waited for the  _girls_ to finish their little comforting-fest.

It wasn't long before Isaac was nestled between the two pack mothers. It had been an interesting feet. Watching how the Hale men had become Alpha - Derek - and Beta - Peter - while the two mates. Lydia - the Alpha's Mate - and Stiles - the Beta's Mate. Both mates had instantly taken on the roll as pack mothers.

Isaac nestled easily between the two moms. "I'm okay.  Jackson was there."

Lydia smiled at Stiles over the top of the blonde curls. "I'm glad sweetie." She laughed softly. "I'm glad Jackson had a couple of generators too!" Lydia grinned cutely. "And thankfully the weather slacked down long enough for us to get here. "

Stiles nodded. He ran his fingers through Isaac's blonde curls. "I'm glad we were able to get to you." He smiled sweetly. "I was in near panic mode when Jackson texted us." He shook his head. "What idiot just texts that type of information."

Lydia giggled. "You should have seen momma Stiles - nearly lost his cool." She winked. "Now, I do believe we should all go curl up on top of our respective men."

"I agree, jealousy is a male-wolf-mate thing. Plus, since they are on the couch is is a sort of pack cuddle." Stiles added with a smirk.

Isaac giggled and nodded. He beelined for the couch - heading for Jackson, who sat between Derek and Peter. He smiled down at his mate before curling up on the blonde jock's lap.

Stiles and Lydia repeated the process with their respective's before a huge comfy blanket was put across the three groups. Lydia picked up the remote and pressed play before curling contentedly against Derek's chest. Stiles heaved a small sigh and wrapped his arms around Peter's neck as he relaxed.

A small contented sigh fell from Isaac's lips as he breathed in deeply. "Thank you guys."

"Love you more, baby." Jackson whispered against Isaac's ear. He leaned down further and nuzzled the younger's neck. He placed a chaste kiss on the visible skin - the junction of shoulder and neck - before they all settled in for the movie.


End file.
